


Beyond the Point

by Fullmetalruby



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, omega Kyousuke, omega hozumi, omega kaede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalruby/pseuds/Fullmetalruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: What would Hozumi and Kyousuke's interactions be like as fellow omegas? (And add some Kaede if you like)</p>
<p>Hozumi wasn't generally a jealous omega. But then again, he never really had reason to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Point

Hozumi Kohinata prided himself on his courtmate. Rightly so, after all everyone stopped to stare at Heath Hasekura wherever he went. Definitely an alpha worth showing off to extended family at otherwise boring parties.

Tall and broad-shouldered. Captain of his team, commanding and stern when the situation called for it but softer and sweeter than a marshmallow when he and Hozumi were alone. All in all, Hozumi had bagged the ideal alpha.

Hozumi on the other hand, was considered to be too brash, too impulsive, too _masculine_ to be a ‘good omega’.

But there was a perfect, ideal omega on the team. Tall and beautiful, kind and feminine, raised in an ancient and traditional household. Athletic and Beautiful with a capital ‘B’, Kyousuke Kuga was the most sought-after omega in the entire school.

Hozumi had every reason to be jealous of Kyousuke- after all, Heath and Kyousuke were dangerously close for two unmated hormonal teens. Heath was protective of Kyousuke (the omega knew what flirting was and how to defend himself from it, but not how to recognise the action itself as it was happening). Heath started inviting Kyousuke to eat lunch with them, to laugh along at jokes that rarely ever drew a smile from the silver-haired omega. Inside jokes that Hozumi wasn’t privy to were shared.

Other than that, Hozumi didn’t have a single reason to dislike Kyousuke. He was awkward, sure, but he was more shy than anything else. He pretended to be cool in order to keep people away, with a black motorcycle and steely grey eyes, but in reality he was more at home in the clubroom than anywhere else. Oddly enough, the team seemed more complete with the addition of Kyousuke, like a missing puzzle piece had finally been slotted into place.

But that still didn’t stop Hozumi from not trusting the older omega. Until the training camp at Saisei, where they were forced to share a room, that opinion held. But Kaede Okumura, the little omega with olive hair and emerald eyes to match, had a strange ability to flip everything pot over teakettle.

The little omega idol- Hozumi couldn’t help but compare himself to this kid, who was wide-eyed and infatuated with one of his upperclassmen (from what Hozumi’d heard, it was either Bantarou or Asuma) like a proper omega should.

Hozumi was collapsed on a beach towel nearby while the other two omegas pointed sparklers limply to the sand. Kaede stopped halfway through his third bout of praise for blonde hair and bright eyes.

“Mister Kuga?” Kaede started, “are you being courted by anyone?”

Kyousuke stiffened, his shoulders hunching up to his ears. “It’s… complicated.” The elder omega hesitated, as if he was afraid to misspeak. “We haven’t officially broke  it off, but I haven’t seen him in months. Until I give this back, we’re still technically… a thing?”

Kyousuke gestured to a thin chain around his neck, which suspended a ring in the form of a coiled silver snake.

Kaede ‘ooh’ed and ‘aah’ed appropirately at the ring, which was shining despite what was described a complicated relationship of several months. “What’s his name?” Kaede asked, his eyes glittering for any description of an alpha who would give anyone something so beautiful

Kyousuke sighed at his junior’s excitement and curled a finger through the snake. “His name is Tomoe. Tomoe Yagami.”

* * *

 

When Kyousuke came into the clubroom after the EOS time trial, small indents on his neck from where he’d ripped a thin chain away- the neck now coincidentally free of a chain and a ring- his eyes rimmed with red and voice thick from tears he’d been too stern to shed, Hozumi offered his shoulder to cry on.

(And if Hozumi was the first to threaten Tomoe when he started courting Kyousuke again, then that was far beyond the point)

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at http://prince-of-stride-omegaverse.tumblr.com/ and scream at me about the abo parkour gays


End file.
